2008–09 New York Rangers season
The 2008–09 New York Rangers season was the Rangers' 82nd season in the National Hockey League, and saw the Rangers qualify for the playoffs for the fourth consecutive season. The Rangers started the season in Europe. First, as part of the inaugural Victoria Cup being held in Switzerland, the Rangers played an exhibition game against SC Bern on September 30, and then the main game against the 2008 European Champions Metallurg Magnitogorsk on October 1 (the first game between a Russian club and an NHL team since 1991). They won both games, and were awarded the first Victoria Cup. The Rangers opened the NHL regular season against the Tampa Bay Lightning with two games in Prague, Czech Republic, on October 4 and 5.NHL's European plans finalized Alexei Cherepanov, a former first-round draft pick of the Rangers, died suddenly on Monday, October 13 during a Kontinental Hockey League game in Moscow.Ralph, Dan. Rangers draft pick dies, Canadian Online Explorer, October 13, 2008, accessed on January 2, 2009. The Rangers tied the 1983–84 Rangers for the best start in franchise history with a 5–0 record. The quest for the greatest start in franchise history was put to a hault on October 15, 2008 with a 3–1 loss to the Buffalo Sabres.Obernauer, Michael. "Rangers tie mark for best start with 4-1 win over Devils at Garden", New York Daily News, October 13, 2008, accessed on January 2, 2009. The Rangers set the franchise record for best start in a season by going 10–2–1 for 21 points in the first 13 games. The 10 wins and 21 points are both franchise records.Zherdev, Lundqvist pace Rangers to fourth straight win, Associated Press, ESPN, October 30, 2008, accessed on January 2, 2009. On January 24, 2009, the festivities for the 2009 NHL All-Star Game began in Montreal with Brandon Dubinsky and Marc Staal playing for the Sophomore team in the YoungStars game. Staal scored 2 goals in the game, but the Rookie team won 9-5. Henrik Lundqvist was the Rangers only all-star selection, and stopped 12 of 16 shots in the Elimination Shootout during the SuperSkills Competition.Rangers shine in SuperSkills competition On January 25, 2009, Lundqvist stopped 15 of the 21 shots he faced in the second period of the All-Star Game, helping the East beat the West 12-11 in a shootout.Lundqvist helps East win NHL All-Star Game On February 3, 2009, the New York Rangers retired Adam Graves' Number 9 jersey before a game against the Atlanta Thrashers, joining fellow 1994 Stanley Cup Champion teammates Brian Leetch, Mark Messier and Mike Richter, as well as Ranger greats Rod Gilbert and Eddie Giacomin in the rafters of Madison Square Garden.Graves joins Rangers legends in MSG rafters On February 22, 2009, the Rangers retired Andy Bathgate's Number 9 and Harry Howell's Number 3 jerseys before a game against the Toronto Maple Leafs.Bathgate, Howell come home to the rafters A day later, head coach Tom Renney was fired after 5 season with the Rangers. Former Rangers assistant coach and coach of the 2003-04 Stanley Cup Champion Tampa Bay Lighting, John Tortorella, was hired later that same day to replace Renney. Rangers assistant GM Jim Schoenfeld was given the interim assistant coaching position.Tortorella expected to add more 'fire' to bench Shortly after that, Sean Avery made his return to the Rangers, claimed off waivers from the Dallas Stars. Head coach John Tortorella was suspended for Game 6 of the Rangers/Capitals playoff series after an altercation with a fan towards the end of the Rangers' 4-0 loss in Washington during Game 5. On May 4, 2009, Markus Naslund announced that he would be retiring after one season with the Rangers. Regular season Divisional standings Conference standings Game log |- | colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |} Playoffs The New York Rangers ended the 2008–09 regular season as the Eastern Conference's seventh seed. They were defeated in the first round by the Washington Capitals in seven games. Key: Win Loss |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes |} |} Goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; TOI = Time on ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime losses; GA = Goals against; GAA = Goals against average; SA = Shots against; SV = Saves; SV% = Save percentage; SO = Shutouts |} |} †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Rangers. Stats reflect time with Rangers only. ‡Traded mid-season. Stats reflect time with Rangers only. Awards and records Records Milestones Transactions The Rangers have been involved in the following transactions during the 2008–09 season. Trades Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed from Waivers Lost via Waivers Players re-signed Roster Updated April 28, 2009. |} Staff Draft picks New York's picks at the 2008 NHL Entry Draft in Ottawa • Ontario. See also *2008–09 NHL season Farm teams Hartford Wolf Pack (AHL) The 2008–09 season will be the 12th season of AHL hockey for the franchise. Charlotte Checkers (ECHL) The 2008–09 season will be the 16th season of ECHL hockey for the franchise. References *'Game log:' New York Rangers game log on espn.com *'Player stats:' New York Rangers statistics on espn.com Category:New York Rangers seasons Category:2008 in hockey Category:2009 in hockey